kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tygra
Tygra is the prince of Thundera and is in second in command of the Thundercats and is Cheetara's boyfriend. Appearance Tygra is slightly taller than Lion-O. Being adopted, he looks very different from his adopted family. He has red-orange fur with black stripes and white areas. He is seen wearing two outfits, a blue outfit and green armor, though he is usually wearing the green armor when in combat. Like the rest of the Cats, his foot coverings essentially leave him barefoot, capable of using his claws for climbing or traction. Powers, Skills and Abilities Tygra has the ability to render himself invisible with his whip, likely some form of magic. He also uses an energy pistol as his weapon and shows great accuracy with it. Tygra is seen using a sniper-type rifle to protect Cheetara in New Alliances. It's undetermined if the rifle was a weapon confiscated from the lizards or yet another gift from the Berbils. Tygra has shown to be a skilled unarmed combatant and swordsman as well as enjoying tinkering with the handheld blaster he took from one of the lizards. Tygra is also a trained military tactician, having studied military strategy under King Claudus. Though his personal fighting style tends to be stealthy and disciplined, his style of command is generally blunt and forceful. Personality Tygra can be cocky and arrogant at times. He often displayed feelings of jealousy and resentment toward his younger brother and originally felt he was better suited to be king. He was also quite offended when Lion-O declared that when he became king, he hoped that he'd be nothing like him. However Tygra has shown to be mature as well, when he obeyed Lion-O's orders without disrespect. Tygra also has a sense of loyalty towards his family since childhood, despite his early intentions against them, which can be seen when he knocked Lion-O into a pit as a child, but immediately went to find help, or having Lion-O's back when Lion-O stood up against the Thunderans' treatment of the lizards or when making peace with Lion-O when entering the Astral Plane. He has also showed a somewhat sympathetic nature towards the Thunderkittens when he urged Lion-O to let WillyKit and WillyKat join them. Tygra also has a flirtatious side as well which can be seen when he winks at Cheetara in a more than friendly manner, having always loved her since childhood and dispite his loyalty, Tygra also has shown to be quite stubborn when proven wrong, not giving up in a fight and not being told where to go (example: Song of the Petalars, when Tygra wanted to fight the lizards instead of running away, and Native Son, when Lion-O said that they were lost and Tygra argued that he never gets lost when it's obvious they were). Weapons *His Wip *His guns and Rifle Family *Unknown Mother *Javan (Father, desceased) *Queen Leah (Adopted Mother, dceased) *King Claudus (Adopted Father, desceased) *Lion-O (Adopted Brother) Voice Actor Matthew Mercer. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Tigers Category:Boyfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Cats Category:Aliens Category:Brothers Category:Adopted Category:Sons Category:Princes